Flowers, Gift, And A Utopia
by Spectrume
Summary: Aku... Ingin bersama kakak... Kembali ke hari itu... Tapi... / Kenapa aku malah mendapatkan kado 'Sialan' ini? / Forget Me Not... /RnR please!/


**Flowers, Gift, And A Utopia**

 **desclaimer: Deemo is not mine, the real desclaimer is Raryark after all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alice! syukurlah kamu sudah bangun!" Ucap Ibu sambil memelukku erat setelah suster memanggilnya, tentu saja ia bersyukur. aku baru saja bangun dari komaku.

aku hanya diam, masih menatap jendela luar dengan tatapan kosong dan air mataku yang masih mengalir. karena yang sekarang di pikiranku hanya satu.

"ka... ns..." gumamku.

"apa? apa yang kau katakan, sayang? ucapkanlah..."

"kak... Hans... di...mana?" ucapku dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras

aku melihat raut wajah Ibu yang menjadi murung. terlihat cemas dan ragu. meskipun aku sudah tau apa jawaban yang akan keluar, aku tetap takut mendengarnya. semoga saja... itu hanya pikiranku saja, semoga kenyataannya tidak seperti itu

Ayah datang ke ruangan, dan mengatakan, "ayah bisa saja mengatakannya, tapi, kuharap kamu mengerti.", Ibu segera datang pada Ayah dan sedikit berdebat dan perdebatan itu dimenangkan oleh Ayah. setelah itu ayah datang padaku, dan langsung memelukku.

"Maaf... Alice... tapi... Kak Hans meninggal... saat menolongmu saat kecelakaan yang menimpa kalian berdua...", kata Ayah dengan hati-hati agar aku tidak menanggis.

tapi, itu gagal. setelah itu yang kuingat adalah aku menangis meraung-raung sampai pingsan.

* * *

"Alice! keluarlah, sayang! waktunya makan malam!", ucap Ibu dengan nada khawatir

aku tetap tak menjawabnya, aku tetap didalam kamar kakakku yang lampunya sengaja tidak kunyalakan dan gorden yang kubuka agar cahaya bulan memasuki kamar.

"Sayang!" Ucap Ibu yang semakin panik.

"sudahlah... biarkanlah... Alice masih anak-anak, kehilangan seorang kakak tersayangnya, tentu sangat berat baginya." kata ayah dengan lembut, tetapi juga ada nada khawatir di ucapannya, "Alice, kami taruh makananmu di meja makan. bagaimana kalau kita ke makamnya besok? karena itu kau harus ceria, Hans pasti senang jika kau datang dengan ceria!", kata Ayah melanjutkan

aku masih belum menjawabnya, tapi aku sempat menggumam pelan mengisyaratkan 'iya' sebelum mereka pergi.

aku melihat bulan yang bersinar dari jendela kamar kakak, bulan itu begitu bersinar, dan indah. membuatku seakan tertarik kesana.

 _trak!_

aku melihat aku tidak sengaja menyenggol vas dengan bunga Myosotis dan _notes_ kecil yang terjatuh.

aku mengambilnya, yang pertama, vas bunga dan bunga myosotis itu.

aku ingat, bunga berwarna ungu ini memiliki arti ' _forget me not'_. tentu saja, itu karena ada namanya dan artinya di vas ini.

 _'forget me not_ '... atau 'jangan lupakan aku'...

air mataku mengalir lagi saat aku mengigatnya lagi, kakakku, Hans. entah mengapa, sulit sekali... melupakanmu...

aku segera mengusap mataku dan menaruh vas itu di meja belajarnya. lalu, aku mengambil _notes_ kecil itu, dan mulai membuka isinya

 _srak!_

aku melihat, ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari buku itu. sesuatu yang dibungkus oleh kertas warna-warni itu. aku segera menaruh _notes_ itu di meja dan mengambil benda itu.

aku melihat, ada sebuah kalung kecil dengan aksen pita sebagai ujung kalung itu. aku juga mengambil ada sebuah catatan didalam kado itu.

.

 _'selamat ulang tahun Alice, adikku tersayang! semoga kau senang dengan kado ulang tahunkku ini. semoga kau makin cantik, imut, ceria, dan semakin sering bilang aku keren! (maaf, lupakan saja yang tadi)_

 _P.S: aku sudah menyiapkan kadonya dari lama lho! berterima kasihlah padaku!_

.

"haha... kakak ada-ada saja, ulang tahunku kan masih lama..." gumamku pelan sampai aku sadar aku sudah memeluk kado itu dengan sangat erat, juga air mataku yang sudah jatuh sangat deras.

' _seandainya... hari itu dapat terjadi lagi... seandainya... aku bisa mengulang kejadian itu... aku... pasti bisa terus bersamanya... untuk selamanya...'_

aku segera berdiri, melakukan sesuatu. lalu aku tidur. berharap kakak akan muncul di mimpiku.

* * *

aku mendengar... sesuatu...

"Al...", aku mendengar, tetapi sangat tipis. dan aku tak dapat mendengarnya

"...Ice", masih tak terdengar

"Alice...", mulai terdengar

"Alice!"

"E-Eh!?" ucapku terkejut melihat kakak di depanku. yang terus memanggil namaku.

"kau kenapa sih?" kata kakak yang terdengar khawatir.

aku melihat sekitar, bajuku, dan baju kakak.

aku... kembali...

AKU KEMBALI, KE MASA ITU!

dan, disini ada kak Hans. aku hanya dapat diam menatap wajahnya sampai...

 _tes_!

"he-hei! kau kenapa sih!? tadi bengong, sekarang menanggis!", kata kak Hans semakin khawatir.

"enggak, aku cuma... bahagia." kataku dengan tersenyum.

"kamu cenggeng ya, masa gitu aja nangis. padahal kita cuma bali boneka baru"

"biarin!"

"jangan marah gitu dong, yaudah. ayo kita pulang.", ajak kak Hans yang langsung menarik tanganku.

tapi, aku langsung mengingatnya. apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu.

"iya! ayo kita pulang!"

Eh?

lalu...

 _tiiiin! tiin!_

suara klakson truk tersebut membuatku takut, aku tak bisa mengerakkan tubuhku. aku sangat ingin lari dari sini, tapi tubuhku sangat kaku.

"ALICE! AWAS!", teriak kakak seraya memeluk tubuhku.

 _BRAK!_

aku takut, semua itu terulang kembali. dengan sempurna. aku bisa melihat kakak yang sekarat didepanku.

setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap. aku menyadari aku sekarang berada di ruangan yang gelap, tampa cahaya. lalu, aku melihat ada seorang perempuan yang mirip sepertiku. hanya saja, dia memakai baju putih yang sangat panjang dan topeng di tangannya, "kamu... _masked_ lady?", tanyaku memastikan. "kenapa? kau terkejut dengan hadiahku?", tanyanya dengan seringai yang mengerikan itu. masih tetap mengerikan walaupun tampa topengnya. bahkan dengan wajahku. "hadiah? KAU BILANG HAL SEPERTI INI BISA DISEBUT HADIAH!?", kataku kehilangan kesabaran, "yang kutahu hanya aku kembali melihat rekaan kematian kak Hans! APAKAH ITU MASIH BISA DISEBUT HADIAH!?", teriakku kesal pada orang yang masih menyeringai didepanku. "kenapa marah padaku!?", katanya sambil tertawa kecil "itukan yang kau mau?"

' _seandainya... hari itu dapat terjadi lagi... seandainya... aku dapat mengulang kejadian itu lagi... aku pasti bisa... bersamanya... untuk selamanya...'_

aku hanya diam terduduk, aku menyadarinya. kenapa dia bisa tahu!? bahkan aku tak mengatakannya?

"kau penasaran kenapa aku bisa tahu?" ucapnya lagi, masih dengan seringai itu, "kau lupa aku adalah 'dirimu'?"

"tapi tak masalah, toh, aku yakin kau ingin menyadari bahwa ada aku dalam dirimu. jadi..." katanya sembari menghilang, begitu juga dengan ruangan hitam ini, "kuharap kau suka dengan 'Utopia' buatanmu dan kado dariku ini, sayangku, Alice..."

setelah itu, aku kembali melihat kakak yang seperti tadi. memanggil namaku untuk menyadarkanku.

lalu... ditrotoar yang sama, truk yang sama, suasana yang sama, dan... pose sekarat kakakku yang sama.

tapi, aku sadar, aku tak bisa kembali...

karena... aku sudah bunuh diri dengan racun yang kubawa...

-_-_-_ Flasback _-_-_-

setalah aku membaca kartu ulang tahun dari kakakku, aku memegang sesuatu dari saku bajuku

' _racun hewan'_

aku mendapatkannya saat aku pura-pura melihat binatang di rumah sakit hewan.

"kak... aku ingin bersama kakak... ingin mengalami kejadian menyenangkan seperti dahulu... aku... ingin kembali...", "jadi... bolehkah aku datang, ketempat kakak?" ucapku sembari meminum minuman itu.

tabuhku seperti terbakar, sakit, juga menyiksa. aku melihat diriku sendiri yang sedang batuk darah. sampai aku melihat, aku sudah tiada. seperti saat aku melihat kakak di tempat mayat.

aku hanya bisa menangis. pasrah dengan kado ' _Sialan_ ' pemberiannya itu. yaitu ' _Utopia_ ' yang sangat mengerikan ini.

' _seandainya... aku mencoba menerima kematiannya... dan hanya mengenangnya... aku pasti tak akan mendapatkan... utopia yang mengerikan ini...'_

 _Fin_

 **author's note:**

 **maaf kalo ceritanya gaje banget dan banyak typonya. maklum, pas buat malah baper. jadinya emosional banget ceritanya.**

 **diriku baru selesai main Deemo (iya, baru nemu sekarang) dan wow, bener-bener ngaduk perasaan. mulai dari seneng, sedih, DLL**

 **jadi, buat kakak-kakak yang udah selesai main Deemo, minta sarannya dong~ semoga kalian pada gak nge-flame karena gajenya minta ampun -_-"**

 **jadi, sampai jumpa lagi!**


End file.
